opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoka Hoka no Mi
Hoka Hoka no Mi '(放火魔放火魔の実, ''Pyro Pyro Fruit) Is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows the user to control fire to a degree that he can change its heat, Intensity and even its color, '''Hoka '''is short for '''Hōka Ma which is the full word for Pyro, It was eaten by Lazarus D. Basilik Apearance The Hoka Hoka no Mi's apearance is unknown since it wasnt shown before Basilik ate it. Strengths And Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows Basilik to control flames however he wishes to though because it is Paramecia and a fire Logia already existing, The Hoka Hoka no Mi doesnt allow Basilik the ability to become flames nor generate them to limitless bounds, But only control their movements, Heat, Intensity and even change the flames' color which Basilik always prefers to be black colored, Despite not allowing Basilik t o become flames he can still become immune to them and touch them freely without the fear of being burned by the fire, Yet the fire immunity apears to only work if Basilik is completely dry and not a bit wet as it apears that if there is a part of Basilik that has a drop of water it nulifies the area that got wet and can be affected by fire. A major strength of this fruit is that it even though Basilik can generate flames from his body he can still make even the smallest bit of fire bigger than his own size, It should be noted that Basilik doesnt generate flame from the small fire but increases the flames' size making it apear as if his generating the flames, Yet even though the limits of the flames' gorwth remain unknown it apears that Basilik cant make the flames as large as he wants them to be as it apears that he has a very hard time controlling flames that are bigger than a Marine base, A known weakness of this fruit is that Basilik can only use this fruit's abilities when there is fire around him cause if there isnt any fire then the fruit's powers cant help him in combat as it mainly focuses on. Either than that the Hoka Hoka no Mi suffers from the standart Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Basilik usually entertains himself using this fruits ability of changing the flames colors to any existing color but mainly keeps it black colored saying its his favorite colors for the flames, He also does unique "sculpturing" out of the flames shaping them into different forms sometimes using that skill to gain money in the streets when he needs to, When Basilik uses his Devil Fruit powers in battle he has many ways of aproaching his enemy using his fruit's ability. Techniques Trivia *This Devil Fruit was originaly going to be made in the Ship Of Fools Wiki but ended up beings made here. *Basilik being able of making "sculptures" out of flames is based on Elemental Maker Magic from Fairy Tail Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit